Typically, it takes a large capital investment to implement exploration and production processes for producing hydrocarbons. The processes include drilling boreholes into geologic formations having reservoirs of the hydrocarbons and then completing the boreholes used for extraction of the hydrocarbons. In that drilling boreholes is a costly process, it is desired that each borehole be drilled with a specific location and geometry that provides the maximum production benefit. Hence, it would be appreciated in the hydrocarbon production and exploration industries if techniques could be developed to accurately estimate locations of hydrocarbons in geologic formations so that borehole trajectories could be accurately planned and drilled to reach the hydrocarbons locations.